


History Repeating

by owlways_and_forever



Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Second Wizarding War, Tinkering, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Angelina finds Fred to tell him some sad news, and he knows how to lift her spirits.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley
Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029726





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> HSWW Asst 12 | Gryffindor | Women’s History, Task 2 | Write about an inventor.  
> Camp Hogwarts | [Pairing] FredAngelina  
> IPC #228 | [Dialogue] “If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.”
> 
> Warnings: language, mention of kidnapping

Fred sat alone in the stands of the Quidditch stadium, tinkering with something in his hands. Angelina could see him from down below, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It made her happy in an odd way, to see this side of him that only she knew. The part of him that took after his father, playing with devices and trying to make them into something new. She knew that Fred loved the inventions he made with George - fun things to keep people entertained and lift spirits high. But there was also a more serious side to him, that wanted to invent things to help the world in a different way. When he was working on those secret inventions, this is often where he came.

“Hi,” Angelina greeted quietly, climbing through the stands to where he sat.

“‘Lo, love,” Fred answered, looking up with a smile at the sound of her voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I came looking for you,” she replied, taking a seat next to him. “What are you working on?”

“It’s a broom attachment,” he explained, opening his hands to show a little object rather like a compass. “If I can get it to work, it would make the broom and the rider invisible, but right now I can only get it to work on the broom. I thought it might be a good means of protection during travel. There are a lot of ambushes these days…”

The air around them had grown alarmingly serious, as the weight of world events pressed into the forefront of their consciousness.

“Katie’s parents have gone missing,” Angelina said, reaching for her boyfriend’s hand. “She just had a letter from her older sister. Lizzy went by for a visit and nobody was there. She didn’t want to disturb Katie with all the details, but apparently it looked violent.”

“Bloody buggering hell,” Fred swore, his arm twitching as if he wanted to throw his little invention. “Why does everything have to be so fucked up?” 

Fred pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes to the world around him, but holding tighter to Angelina like an anchor. 

“It feels like history is repeating doesn’t it?” Angelina sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. “The disappearances… this must have been what it was like last time…”

“Well,” Fred announced, forcing his voice to take on a more boisterous quality, “if history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.”

Angelina couldn’t help the laugh that exploded out of her. It was quintessential Fred, to make a stupid joke in order to lighten the mood. And honestly, it was exactly what she needed.

“C’mon,” she said, nudging him with her elbow. “We should go see Katie.”

Fred nodded and together they stood, with Fred pocketing his invention to work on again another time. Angelina had no doubt he would get it working. If there was anything she knew about Fred, it was that every time he got news about someone dying or going missing, his resolve to help was magnified tenfold. 


End file.
